Shatter me
by Angelofdarkness323
Summary: What happens when Patty finds a mysterious music box and will kid be intrigued by the treasure it holds?)(Kid x Maka)
1. WTF!

Kid x Maka fanfiction

Kid's POV

Liz, Patty, Black*star, Tsubaki, Soul, and I were currently at a yard sale. I didn't really want to go but everyone forced me because I needed some vitamin C. I examined what everyone was doing Liz and Tsubaki were looking at clothes Black*star and Soul were looking at old video games and Patty was about to buy an old snow globe. "um Patty what's that?" I ask pointing in the direction of the dust covered ball she had in in her hands "oh this it's a music box of some sort I like it because there's a pretty ballerina in it holding a violin see!" she said dusting off the dirt on it like an unwanted pest.

Sure enough there was a pretty teenage girl with ash blonde hair styled in a bun with bangs and two curls framing her face symmetrically holding what looked like an antique violin and bow in her hands. She was wearing a white tu-tu and elegant top peice and many different types of jewelry she also hand professional ballet slippers with long ribbon going up her legs I couldn't see the dolls face because she was facing down. Just then the rest of the group came around and observed it. "Kid, Patty come on let's go there's nothing interesting" lister said. "Sis look at the cool music box I bought!" Patty yelled as we were exiting the drive way "yes Patty it's very nice" Liz said while patting the young blonde on the head as if she were a puppy.

Time skip!

3rd person POV

As the group arrives at gallows Manor Patty had kept telling every one on how they all had to listen to the melody the music box made. After a little convincing every one agreed. They gathered in the large den and sat in a circle surrounding the round glass table in the middle of the room. Patty placed the round glass ball in the middle of the table and before the tune started Patty warned every one not to interupt or she will have there heads everyone gave a shaky nod she leaned in and twisted a nob which gave a clicking sound the doll leaned up and started playing the violin. And now everyone could see her forest green eyes. and the song started

"a pirouette in the dark I see the Stars through me. Tired mechanical heart beats till the song disappears. Somebody shine a light I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody made me feel alive then shatter me. So cut me from the line dizzy spinning endlessly. Somebody made me feel alive then shatter me!" the doll then took the up turn with the violin and made a loud and amazing beat and if you looked closely you could see that the glass was starting to crack. Every one in the group was truly amazed.

"Shatter me. Somebody made me feel alive then shatter me!" the beat of the song came back down and started soft once again " if only the clockwork could speak I wouldn't be so alone. We burn every magnet and spring and spiral into the unknown. Somebody shine a light I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody made me feel alive then shatter me. So cut me from the line. Dizzy spinning endlessly. Somebody made me feel alive then shatter me! " the song went back to the loud violin and the glass started to brake blinding white light coming out of the cracks causing everyone to sheiled there eyes so they wouldn't go blind." SHATTER ME! "" somebody make me feel alive then shatter me".

"If I break the glass then I'll have to fly there's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of changing the days stay the same the world is spinning but only in rain. If I break the glass then I'll have to fly there's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of changing the days stay the same the world is spinning but only in rain."

A form of bright light with large wings admitted from the object and became more clear with each passing minute. "somebody shine a light I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody made me feel alive then shatter me. So cut me from the line dizzy spinning endlessly. Somebody made me feel alive then shatter me!" "SHATTER ME! "

Kid's POV

'IT WAS THE BALLERINA FROM THE MUSIC BOX HOLY SHIT!' I yelled inside my head when the figure is clear enough to see she is about our age. But she isn't just the ballerina she now has angel wings 'I must be losing it' I keep telling myself that but I can't seem to process it. She floats back to the ground but isn't wearing the ballerina outfit she's wearing long golden robes with a satin sash draping across her shoulder and looping back from her under arm and being held together by a Diamond and emerald pendant shaped like a ring and the same thing on the other side 'SUCH SYMMETRY' "thank you for helping me" she whispers before she collapses. I look at my friends that all have a look of shock plastered to their face. It was actually quite amusing. I gave a silent nod and everyone got to their feet and went over to help the strange girl.

Maka's POV

I wake up to a light being shone on my face, lifting my arm up to cover my eyes I realize I'm not the only one in the room. "GUYS SHE IS AWAKE! ~" I turn to my right to see a girl around half a year older than me with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I then look at the door to see 6 more people enter the year all the same age, a year younger, or a year older. A very handsome young man with a sharp black suit with white stripes on the shoulders and sides and black hair with three white stripes an the left side of his head and honey-gold eyes comes up and says "how are you feeling?" "um... Pretty good I guess " reply scratching the back of my head" "good"

"if you don't mind me asking but who are you and where am I? " I ask this is a shocking sight to see actually" you're in Death City, Nevada and I am Death the Kid, those to over there are Liz and Patty, that's Soul, the loud mouth over there is Black*Star, and the tall one behind me is Tsubaki, who are you and where are you from? " he said pointing to everyone in the room. Liz and Patty were wearing matching out fits that consisted of red crop-tops that stopped just under there books and a short white tie with the same boots and cowboy hats the only difference was the pants and hair, and while Patty has puffy short shorts along with short blonde hair Liz had bell bottom jeans with long brown hair. Soul had spiky white hair with red eyes and sharp teeth with a yellow jacket, jeans, red shirt, yellow shoes, and a sweat band. Black*star had long white shorts with boots a chain scarf a black shirt also a blue star tattoo and spiky blue hair. Tsubaki looked like a very nice girl she had long raven hair tied up in a ponytail with a kimono type dress just with out sleeves and it had a long slit along the right side it was cream colored with a yellow star and the right beast she had boots with striped leg warmers.

"I'm Menerva Albarn but you can call me Maka and I'm a decendant of Kami the goddess of knowledge and beauty and my current home is in heaven " everyone in the room just looked at me with awe until Death the Kid spoke up" so there's another God in the room besides me" he said with a slight smirk that read 'so I'm not alone' "cool now I know there are more God's out there!" I screamed oh and thank you guys for saving me" I said "no problem and I'm sorry if I offend you but why were you in there any ways you seem like too much of a nice person to do any bad deeds why would you be sent to live in a music box?" Tsubaki asks innocence in her eyes "well like every God I was targeted around let's see at five years of age I've been in that thing for let's see if I'm seventeen now hmm... I guess I was gone for 12 years and I was targeted and lock up by Asura the demon God he set up a little screen when I was first locked up for me to see him kill all God's he went after my mother first but she killed him so I guess that it I was just sitting there for 12 years" every one looked at me with sorrow.

They asked a little more questions then asked if I was hungry I said yes and we ate this thing called pizza.

Kid's POV

After we ate I noticed Maka getting up and bowing before us wings spread wide and going up and down "I am now your servant as a token of my gratitude for setting me free!" off she yelled and we all sweat dropped "oh you don't have to do that it's quite alright" said Tsubaki's sweet voice "no I insist you set me free this is the least I can do" make said smiling sweetly. She's so beautiful and sweet. "first we have to take to my father and you need to contact your mother"


	2. Reunion and first impressions

I do not own soul eater

3rd person POV

" hmm interesting" Lord Death placing a large foamy finger on his chin. "Well you are more that welcome to use my mirror to contact your mother! ~" Lord Death said clapping his hand once and pointing a finger to the direction of the large mirror a couple feet away. Maka walked unsteadily towards the mirror fogged it up and chanted "5536 and a bing when ever you want to make an angels halo ring" (lol. I don't know!).

The screen lit up with color and a beautiful angel looked up and said "hello how may I help you... MAKA MY DARLING BABY IS FREE!" the angel who everyone guessed was Kami-sempai lifted her wings in delight and hopped over to the mirror and hugged it. "yes gracious mother I am free and thanks to the people behind me, and remember the angel-oath well I have to keep it I am not one to take back a promise" Maka said pointing over her shoulder to the large group of people stacked like building blocks to see what was happening on the large piece of glass.

"Alright my darling but you can contact me at any time if you need something okay? " the goddess said. Maka nodded and the mother and daughter hung up on each other." So Maka how would you like it if you were enrolled here at the DWMA~! "Lord Death said happily hoping she would agree because having a goddess around would help the special school in many ways." Of course, I would love that " are said she thought that going to a school with a decent educational system she could start learning again.

Maka's POV

Today was my first day at the DWMA this will be fun I thought I worn a white silk drape gown with gold trim and a draped scarf like shawl that looped around once on my arms. I wore my hair down and curled with a solid gold leaf crown on my head alone with comfy gold colored flats that was tied up with ribbon. This was my best normal outfit I had because I wanted to make a good first impression at the school.

As I walked out the guest room I was staying in at Kids house every one was waiting on me. Black*star and Soul's mouths dropped and Kids nose started to bleed. "close your mouths boys you'll catch flies, and and kid wipe your face before you get blood stains on your suit" I simply stated well that got the boys attention. Kid quickly wiped the blood and Soul and Blaxk*star were beet red from embarrassment.

We headed out the door Soul asked me if I needed a ride to school. "No of course not remember I have wings, there not just for show" I said and took off feeling eyes staring at me from the ground. Kid used beezlebub and crazed with me in the sky while the rest of the group walked at there own pace. We soon arrived and Kid and I met back up with everyone on the ground.

I got looks from fellow students, most of the eyes belonged to teenage boys. "oh my god this place is huge!" I shouted. After a few incidents that caused many people using the term 'oh my death' I new the circumstances here but I still like to use my home terms.

When we got to the crescent moon classroom the teacher asked kid "is she a test subject you want me to dissect or what?" "NO! " we all adopted at the top of our lungs " I'm new here " I spoke up" oh well in that case please introduce yourself" he shot me a grid I nodded and walked to the front of the class "hello my name is Menerva Albarn but please call me Maka I look forward to working with all of you" I said taking a bow


End file.
